


Without You

by dearjayycee



Series: I'm i never gunna finish these (Works up for Adoption) [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Accidents, Gen, dean is in a coma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearjayycee/pseuds/dearjayycee
Summary: After a car accident, Dean is left in a coma and Sam is left wondering what to do.
Series: I'm i never gunna finish these (Works up for Adoption) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494713





	Without You

##  **This plot idea contains: Nothing.**

**Angst Level: 5/10**

**Unknown Ending**

****Pairing(s):** **

**Please also note that this plot idea and the short written section were done when I was much younger and I am posting them exactly like I wrote them at the time. There will be spelling/grammar mistakes, rambling, and sections that might not convey the sensitive nature of this topic. I have grown a lot since I wrote this and know I am sorry if anything in them upsets you.**

**PLOT:**

  * Dean ends up in a car accident with Sam in the car.
  * Dean’s in a coma and the story follows what Sam does while not at the hospital.
  * He fixes the impala.
  * Eats with Dean bringing him hamburgers. 
  * Spend hours recounting stories.



**Author's Note:**

> If You want to adopt this story let me know.


End file.
